Why Try?
by Burned Toast
Summary: A killer is on the loose, but the CSIs don't have enough evidence to arrest him. Even if they did though, he's still missing. In the meantime, Graveshift Supervisor, Gil Grissom, and his trusty employee Sara Sidle, search for more clues to help them find
1. Always the same

A/N: So, I hope I don't kill the fun of a CSI fic with this one. It's actually the first CSI fic I've ever gotten this far with, so if it sucks...Uh, do something... R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything affiliated with it...Accept the tapes, games, and fanfics...Besides, if I did own CSI, do you really think that GSR wouldn't have happened yet? Pfft.

Rating: T

Couples: Griss/Sara, Warrick/Catherin, Nick/Sofia...Though so far, it's only GSR and will most likely stay that way. This is just a warning...

Time Setting: Sometime in season six or seven

* * *

_Sara had returned home, after a long talk with the lab Director. Receiving a day or two's leave definitely wasn't as bad as getting fired would have been. Inserting the key into her doorknob, Sara unlocked it and stepped inside. A deep breath escaped her lips once inside. As she leaned against the now closed door, thoughts of better things she could have said washed through her mind, whipping away anything that didn't have to do with Erik and the case._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a rather cold night in Las Vegas, the sky threatening to open up on them any moment. It would have been horrible if it did, just the fact that it would be so cold was enough to scary anybody.

After a few moments of sitting alone in her car, Sara Sidle flipped off the engine of her Tahoe and exited the car. She was met by a bitter cold clashing with her skin once she did so however. A small sigh expelled from her mouth before she moved to walk inside the Las Vegas Crime Lab, hoping there would be some form of heat inside.

Unfortunately for Sara, the inside of the building was no warmer than the outside. Typical...She Thought, a slight roll of her eyes showed that it was in fact typical. She had been rather anxious to return to work, seeing as Grissom had made her leave again that morning in hopes that she would get some sleep.

It had been another one of thoughs cases. One of the ones Sara Sidle had obsessed over since she started working. It was pretty much a dead case by now, there was a large lack of evidence, and Chroix was gone. Taking in a deep breath of cold air, Sara began to make her way to the brake room.

"Tired?" Greg asked smugly, a small smirk growing on his face as he watched the yawning brunette enter the brake room and head strait for the horrible coffee that was already there. Only when Sara was tired would she drink that grim stuff, or perhaps it was because Greg was sitting right there and she didn't dare steal his secret coffee in plain site of the younger CSI.

"Shut up." She said groggily, sitting in on the couch facing the window. Peering out intently, Sara watched as multiple white coated lab rats rushed by. Greg was tempted to say something else, but decided against it, seeing as Sara wasn't exactly in the mood. Lifting the cup to her lips, Sara took a sip of the gross black stuff in her cup that tasted uncannily like murky water. It was cold, dark, and tasted dirty. Hell, for all she knew by the taste, it could have very well been murky water...

Pulling her brown eyes away from the dark liquid, Sara saw the figure of her Supervisor, Gil Grissom, enter the office. Sara's heart sank as he looked at her for a moment, then turned to Catherine.

"We are obviously missing something with the Chroix case." He said after a short sigh, "But we don't need everybody on it."

Tossing a file in front of Catherine, "419 at the Four Aces." He said, tossing copy's to Warrick and Greg. "You two are on this one too. Nick, you've got your own DB, kid was found dead in front of her computer."

A smile encased Nick's face as he looked over at the expressionless CSI on the couch. Greg threw a wad of balled up paper at Sara's head. Hitting his mark and receiving a glare from her put a rather large grin on his face before he walked out of the room. Looking at the paper for a moment, Sara finally picked in up. Using her slender fingers, she pulled apart the note, exposing what was written inside.

"I'm awake..." The note read. A small huff exited Sara's mouth as she through the wrinkled piece of paper onto the coffee table in front of her. Nick was next to rise and leave. "I always get the kids." He said in a fake whine. Grissom simply shrugged, a un-amused frown forming on his features.

Sara's heart sank again, that would mean that she and Grissom would be working this case alone. Together...Without Anyone else around...

She had yet to realize that were actually alone in the room, until he spoke. "So, are you ready?" Sara snapped out of it rather quickly after that, brown eyes moving to him in moments. Not needing to give this much thought, a small nod took over. Effortlessly lifting herself from the couch, she tossed the Styrofoam cup in the plastic lined trash can and proceeded out the door. Blue eyes fallowing her figure out the door, Grissom watched her for a moment, a small smile trying to fight it's way onto his face. But he soon rushed after her, seeing as she showed no signs of stopping.

A small smile was plastered onto Sara's face once the sound of his footsteps hit her ears. He was behind her, and she knew it. Breathe was running through her head again, ever since she heard it on the radio, it haunted her. Everywhere she went, it would pop up at the most random moments. Even when she sung along to it, the song wouldn't leave her, it only became harder to ignore. Pulling up next to her, Griss secretly watched her, hoping desperately that she wouldn't catch him looking. What would be worse than having to explain why he was staring at her so intently. Just the thought gave the Graveyard supervisor a reason to shudder. He had kept it a secret for so long, no way he was going to be caught doing something so mindless. Yet still, he couldn't quite pull his eyes away. Though, once she pushed open to door to the outside, the change in lighting forced him to look away from her.

It was still freezing. Dry and cold, typical weather for a winter night in the dessert. It was a pity she felt the way she did about the man next to her, or else she might have killed him for convincing her to move to Vegas. She left her cozy home in San Francisco for this? Wrapping her jacket around her tightly, Sara watched her breath meet the frigged air. "Where exactly are we going?" She questioned, looking over at him quickly with one of her "Sara doesn't know" expressions. A small smirk took over his face at her words. "Someone reported an abandoned car...It Matches the description of our suspects." Sara smiled, the thought of getting closer to catching Erik Chroix was obviously exiting her. Grissom of course, took this moment to observe her again. Even though it was only a second, it was something he could hold onto if she didn't smile again for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara climbed into the SUV, it was cold in there too...That Was until Grissom slid the keys into the ignition and started up the truck, allowing a surge of warm air to flow through the SUV. A small sigh escaped her lips for the hundredth time this shift. And it just started. Not a good sign.

"So," He began, starting to pull out of the CSI parking lot. Sara looked over at him, perking up at the thought of exchanging words with him. "Let's review the case..." Sara dropped her shoulders, obviously disappointed with the subject of this conversation. "What do we know so far?" He asked, ignoring the fact that she was bored.

"Okay, suspect kills his wife, after beating her for years." Sara's tone was already starting to go in a downward spiral. "She was found in a rental locker at an arcade, suggesting he either worked there or spent time there." He intruded, adding the next bit of the story. "Why would you hide a body where some kid is going to find it?" Sara questioned, shaking her head. But when he didn't answer, she looked over, wondering what was going through his mind. Sara pondered this question, still not getting an answer out of him, until she heard the sound of rain drops hitting the roof of the SUV. "Great." She muttered, looking out the rain-stained window at the now rapidly falling rain. "Looks like we may get a little wet." He pointed out bluntly, observing the water droplets on the windshield. Sara looked over at him, a seemingly annoyed expression encased on her face. As a small smirk took over, Grissom pulled the SUV up next to a taped-off car. It was a black 2006 Mustang, a very nice car. Convertible, lucky too that the hood was up, or the two CSIs wouldn't have a chance in hell of finding usable evidence. Flipping up their hoods, the two stepped out of the SUV and onto the wet asphalt below. Sara could barely hear anything over the echo of the rain hitting her jacket, she had to listen really closely, and stay near Grissom, in order to hear what he was saying.

After checking the outside of the car, Grissom had the guy pop the trunk. But what caught his attention wasn't what was in the trunk, it was the sound that was coming from it. The almost mocking sound of a clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Counting away the seconds of someone's life. "Sara!" He yelled over the rain, hoping desperately that she would hear him. But she didn't, Sara was too engrossed in collecting fibers found on the front seat to hear him. The roar of the rain didn't help much either. Backing up as fast as he could without falling, he ran around the car and yanked her out of the car. A small, well concealed, yelp of pain escaped Sara's lips as he jerked her out of the car... "What the hell!" She asked, now at least ten feet away from the car. By the time she had actually come to her sense and figured out what was going on around her, he had already dragged her a considerable distance. But she didn't need him to answer that question. No. It was answered for her when a extremely strong heat hit her face. The horrible sound the car made rang through their ears as a tower of fire rose above the car, trampling it's victim. In this case, just the car. Watching, Grissom stopped, figuring they were far enough away now. Sara stood next to him, brown eyes reflecting the wave of flame. Struggling to catch her breath, Sara thought about how close she was to being in the middle of it. Actually, if he hadn't of pulled her out of the car, not just the Mustang would be missed.

A sharp pain shot through her fore-head as a fragment of melted car sliced through her skin. Stunned and confused, she fell backward. Bracing herself for the impact, the moment she would collide with the soggy ground, but she found herself stopping before she got that far. After noticing she was falling, he caught her. Although he didn't know he could be that quick. Pulling her back up to her feet, Grissom held her steady to she wouldn't tumble over again. "You okay?" He asked, examining the slash on her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, covering the bloody cut with a slender hand. Actually, she wasn't okay.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter...Forgive me if it's so out of character that you wanted to pull your hair out...Or, your arm off, or something...Please R&R


	2. Go home

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last, I was sort of pressed for time. I also didn't want to make you guys wait so long. Again, if it's so out of character you want to jump through the computer and lop off my head, sorry... R&R Also, a little tribute in this chapter to a on-line friend of mine.

Disclaimer: Again, you ask me this, and again, I come up with the same question...No, I don't own any part of CSI...Actually, all I own is this stinkin brown paper bag where I keep GSR moments stashed...

Rated: T - Because I feel like it...

Song disclaimer and info: I do not own any of the songs in this fanfic. The only lyrics I used in this chapter were iWhy does it always rain on me/i - Coldplay and iBreathe(2am)/i by Anna Nalick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A sharp pain shot through her fore-head as a fragment of melted car sliced through her skin. Stunned and confused, she fell backward. Bracing herself for the impact, the moment she would collide with the soggy ground, but she found herself stopping before she got that far. After noticing she was falling, he caught her. Although he didn't know he could be that quick. Pulling her back up to her feet, Grissom held her steady to she wouldn't tumble over again. "You okay?" He asked, examining the slash on her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, covering the bloody cut with a slender hand. Actually, she wasn't okay._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need a medic!" Grissom shouted, seeing through the bad lie she told him. Slightly annoyed that he had done that, Sara turned to protest, but a sharp look from her boss washed that idea away. Sara removed her hand from the cut slowly, that sticking feeling soon fallowed. That feeling that somehow your skin has melted together. But that went away within a few moments as she looked down at her hand. There, one her palm, was crimson colored liquid illuminated by the flames from the explosion. Brown eyes fixed upon her bloodstained hand, Sara could hear the paramedic venture closer to the two. She could hear the soft squishing of wet grass beneath the woman's feet, although she could also hear the pounding of rain and the sizzle it caused when it made contact with the over-heated vehicle in front of her. She was suddenly snapped out of it though, when Grissom touched her arm. The same arm that he had grabbed hold of so hard only minutes before. "Ow." She said, jerking her arm away rather quickly.

"Yeah?" The medic asked tiredly. She was somewhere in her mid twenty's, blond, green eyes. Grissom moved Sara forward, toward the lady's who's name tag read "Ann". The medic, who obviously answered to the name Ann, quickly took hold of Sara's un-injured arm and lead her through the rain to the back of the ambulance. Although the clicking of their shoes hitting the pavement was drowned out by the roar of rain and fire hoses, Sara could hear the sound of the explosion ringing through her ears. It was a sound she should have been used to by now, something she should have gotten over rather quickly. But still, the crashing and rubbing of metal parts left a fresh scar in her mind. One that couldn't be healed by man, only to be repaired by time.

Ann, the paramedic, examined Sara's head first. Green eyes tracing over the bleeding slice as a small frown tugged at her lips. "You'll be fine, just some bandages." After dis-infecting the cut, Ann placed a band-aid on the CSIs head, in hopes of blocking anymore foreign germs. The blond then rolled up Sara's sleeve. A small flinch encased Sara's face as a shot of pain shot through her arm. "Oh my..." Ann said, more to herself than anything, once she saw the distortion in Sara's upper arm. "I believe it's broken." The medic said, looking up at a sitting Sara. She was only looking up because she was kneeling in order to be eye level with the brunette's arm. Suddenly, Sara's eyes widened slightly as her breathing became heavier. "B-Broken?" She stuttered slightly, looking at her arm. Ann nodded as she shifted her gaze back to Sara's arm. "Your going to have to get it set back into place..." She trailed off again as Sara was still trying to figure out what that meant. "You'll have to come to the hospital." At this, Sara immediately shot up, refusing to visit that place. But Sara only managed to get a few steps before a lurking Grissom stopped her. "Sara, you need to go to the hospital." He said firmly, demanding that she go and have her arm fixed. Sara looked up at him, brown eyes meeting his blue ones. "I'm fine." She protested stubbornly. But after a moment of intense staring, Sara gave up. Dropping her shoulders, she nodded and walked toward Ann again. She could have argued with him more. Could have somehow gotten out of going there. But she didn't. She didn't, and now she would be alone again.

Grissom watched Ann load Sara into the back of the ambulance as a small sigh escaped. Should he be going with her? _Do you want to go with her?_ Did he?

_Sunny days_

_Where have you gone?_

_I get the strangest feeling you belong_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I can't avoid the lightning _

Shaking his head, he watched the ambulance pull away and he turned back to the burning car. The rain wasn't letting up anytime soon, and he knew that would wash away any evidence that the fire had missed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara found herself back home, left arm in a sling as she sat on the couch. Leaning her head against the arm of the sofa, she closed her eyes, allowing images of the explosion to play over and over again like a slid show. But, the only person who could flip the "Off" switch, wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere around her. She was by herself...Again. And as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't stand being alone. She knew she should have been sleeping, but the ache from her arm and the pain tugging at her heart strings was keeping her from doing so. Then, the time had come that she started thinking about other things. Sadly, her mind was only on one thing, one thing she had tried desperately to get out of her mind for the past few years. He was something the had caused her so much pain over the years, but still, she couldn't let go. Couldn't get him out of her mind. No matter what she tried, he was always there. It was sad really. At least, that's what she continued to tell herself. Something she couldn't have. Haunting her with images and words. Facts that she couldn't shake away.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_**He said he couldn't do it...You were there, you know that.**_

_I know._

_**You've gotta move on.**_

_I can't._

_**Why not?**_

_I don't know._

_**Oh, I think you do. You've known for a long time now. You just couldn't tell him.**_

_Tell him what?_

_**Tell him that you love him.**_

_It doesn't matter..._

Finally, Sara managed to shake herself out of the little conversation she was having with her mind. She had been doing that a lot lately, seeing as she really had no one to talk to. The only person she had ever really talked to was Grissom, but that would defeat the purpose if she talked to him now. Sara wanted a drink badly, and she was sure this would qualify as a time when it was okay. Still though, the thought of having her supervisor cover for her again was almost as horrible as the explosion. To put it simply, it wasn't a fun thought at all.


	3. Burned

Okie dokie, here is the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long, I've been busy and the computer hasn't been working, so...Anyway, I hope this chapter comes close to making it up, please R&R

PS: If you see any bunched up/half words, please just go along reading. I had to use Yahoo Mail spell checker, and as you can imagin, I think it messed up. I did my best to scan through quickly, but I may have missed a few things.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI...If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics about the CSIs snogging, would I?

Song Disclaimer: Driving Sideways - Amiee Mann, City of Angels - Red Hot Chili Peppers

Rated: T

Ship: GSR

Author: Alexx (Burnedtoast)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i

Finally, Sara managed to shake herself out of the little conversation she was having with her mind. She had been doing that a lot lately, seeing as she really had no one to talk to. The only person she had ever really talked to was Grissom, but that would defeat the purpose if she talked to him now. Sara wanted a drink badly, and she was sure this would qualify as a time when it was okay. Still though, the thought of having her supervisor cover for her again was almost as horrible as the explosion. To put it simply, it wasn't a fun thought at all./i

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should be getting paid leave." Grissom said with another unamused frown from behind his desk. Sara was leaning against the door frame, broken arm still in a sling. Sara had obviously had a long morning, what with adjusting to life with only one usable arm. But that didn't really matter now. Now, it was mid-night and she was starting shift again. She could feel eyes burning into her back as people passed by. It was fairly obvious that word of the explosion had gotten around the lab, now everyone was looking at her and Grissom in a funny way. And it wasn't the funny way they usually got either, it was one of those "Still alive?" looks. The type Nick had gotten after he returned from the kidnapping. Sara didn't like these looks, they made her feel like a hair under the microscope. "I'm fine, Grissom." She said stubbornly as he avoided eye contact.

iDriving sideways

Taken in by the scenery

As yourre propelled along

And your companion

Will not help you to navigate

For fear she may be wrong./i

After a few awkward moments of silence, Sara finally opened her mouth. Although no words wanted to come out. They seemed frozen to the back of her throat, unable to be thawed by will. Like pepeanutbutter that was a month past it's exp. date. As her dark eyes moved to the white floor, Sara stuffed her good hand into the pocket of her jeans, still thinking about what she was going to say. Grissom, on the other hand, was rather engrossed in the paperwork sitting in front of him to make much of a note of the silence. Not that he actually liked doing paperwork. But if he didn't get it done, someone would yell at him. They always did. Using his index finger, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose farther.

iDriving sideways

If you roll down the window you'll see

You're where you don't belong

And your companion

Will not help you to navigate

For fear she may be wrong./i

"What are we doing?" She finally managed to ask, struggling to rip her eyes away from the floor. Sara surprised herself by asking this question, seeing as she hadn't said anything of the sort for a long time. Feeling as though her heart was beating in her throat, she was about to close the door behind her. That was, until Grissom decided to answer her question. But the answer he came up with, made the brunette's heart sink. "Solving crimes." Was the answer the man behind the desk handed the poor girl at the door. That wasn't what she was looking for, that wasn't anywhere near the answer she was looking for. Choking back a quick exhail, she could feel salty water beginning to build up in her eyes. Shaking her head, she rolled brown hues before turning and walking out the door. Feet clunking against the cold floor with each hurried step she took, Sara got as far away from Grissom's office as possible.

Finally, Grissom looked up from his paper work. Blue eyes falling upon the now empty spot that Sara had stood moments before. Placing the pen he was using on a sheet of paper in front of him, he sighed whilst rubbing the bridge of his nose. Somehow, he knew that Sara was looking for a different answer, one that he couldn't give. He desperately to, but nothing he did could help get it out. He knew she was upset with him, but she would never leave him...Right?

biStupid question! Why did you ask him something like that? You know he'd never give you the answer you wanted/i/b

She could ask as many times as she wanted, but no answer wanted to pop up in her mind. Sara could have simply walked by with a short "Hey", and she would have been in the clear. But no, she had to ask that dumb question and make it awkward again. Not like he would ever notice. Why would he start to notice now? It was just so much easier to deal with when she didn't talk.

Once she came to an empty corridor, one that she was sure would be deserted for at least another ten minutes, an exhail sliped over her lips. Brown eyes darted around the hallway, falling upon nothing but cold metal and more extra equipment. She leaned against the wall, allowing her weight to be shifted so she could take a more relaxed position.

Sara wasn't sure if he would ever give her the answer she wanted, but she had the idea that he wouldn't. Maybe it was time to go home. Back to San Fransisco the ghosts that haunted her there, wern't as bad as what she was subjected to here.

ibSo what if he doesn't see it/b/i

iBut if he can't see me, I don't have any reason to stay./i

ibYou have other friends here you know. /b/i

iIt wouldn't be worth staying behind for them, if I have to be around him every day like that.../i

Perhaps it was time to move on. Time to look past what she wanted and find something else.

Thinking back, the brunette recalled an offer she had received that would allow her to go back to San Fransiscoe a job waiting for her. Previously, she had cast it aside without a second thought, but now, it didn't seem like such a bad thing...

iAnd I don't ever wanna feel.

Like I did that day.

Take me to the place I love.

Take me all the way./i

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was in the door frame once more, looking upon him before she spoke. "Grissom." She said simply, hoping to call his attention to her before she layed down the news. News that, she thought, wouldn't matter much to him. At the sound of her voice, he looked up, blue eyes resting on her tall figure.

"I-I got a letter in the mail yesterday..." She began, taking a few steps into the room. "They've invited me back to San Fransisco." she finished simply, glancing around the room briefly before fixing her dark hues on him again.

Grissom's mouth was hanging slightly open, in a half gasp kind of way. "You told them 'No', right?" He managed, looking up at her. But a slight shake of her head revealed what he had been fearing.

She was leaving him. And somehow he figured that a plant wouldn't keep her this time. "Sara..." He began, trying for some pathetic attempt to keep her with him. An attempt that would be entirely in vain, seeing as nothing seemed to want to change her mind.

_**ibI'm tired of waiting for you to realize whats going on. **_

_**Tired of waiting for somthingsomething you what we both wanted. **_

_**It's time we part now, and maybe later you'll see what I mean. **_

_**In the end, it would probably be for the best anyway./b/i**_

The almost totally silent CSI at the door spoke up, "It's probably for the best." Sara let another small sigh escape her lips before delivering him her parting words. "Bye, Grissom." And with a few swift steps the other way, she was gone. Perhaps forever.

His mind was blank, except for the conversation that was just held. That was all that was going through his mind right now. A conversation that would most likely haunt him forever.

Sara on the other hand, had eyes already burning with tears. Tears that she was lucky to have been able to have kept at bay whilst around him.

iIt is the right thing to do, isn't it/i

biIf you don't go now, you'll spend the rest of your life waiting for him. /i/b

iI can't wait anymore./i

ibNo one could. You've been chasing him for years, it's time to throw in the towel. /b/i

iIs it/i

ibIt's best if you do it now, while you still can.../b/i

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh! Clifhanger...Well, sort of...Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter...


	4. Realization with mild Hezitation

WOW! I got this chapter done really fast, didn't I? Yep, it's because I'm just so darn great! -falls down-

Disclaimer: Somehow, I think you already know that CSI isn't mine, and your trying to drive me insain by having to explain this every time...

Song Disclaimer: Only Human - Billy Joel (Because I had to use something, and it's a good song...)

Rated: T

Ship: GSR

Author: Alexx (Burnedtoast)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confusion suddenly swept over him, which soon was accompanied by guilt. Never had he thought that she would leave him there, alone to face the world without something to look forward too when he got back to the lab. Without her, nothing would have any meaning anymore. Soon, it would simply turn into a blur of unwanted pictures running by him, like a film that had lost it's plot line. Films like that, rarely had good endings. Either that, or you became so caught up in something unimportant, that the ending would slip by without a sign to what was occurring. Without her, the screen would simply go blank.

"Hey, you okay?" A familiar voice filled the room, but it wasn't Sara's. No, looking up at the person in the doorway, blue eyes rested upon the slender figure of Catherine Willows. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He lied, sitting up in his chair, trying to make it look like he was indeed perfectly normal. But this behavior sparked disbelief into the blond's mind, something was up, she could tell. Taking a few wary steps into the office, she lightly closed the door, allowing them to talk privately for a moment. The soft click that expelled from the door told her that it had in fact latched.

Sitting in the chair across from him, Catherine's lips curled into a deep frown. "What did she do?" Was what she instantly asked, as if it couldn't be anything else. He placed the pencil in front of him, if only to divert attention, simply to give him time to think up an answer. "She's leaving..." He managed to say slowly, still focused on the writing object on his desk. Catherine was, seemingly, shocked. Although, once she thought about it for a moment, she couldn't blame the brunette for wanting to leave. He had been ignoring her for some years now. Though, Catherine had thought everything was looking so much better between the two. Sara had been rather light-hearted lately. Well, as light-hearted as Sara could allow herself to become.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She questioned, almost therapist like. Eyes finally pulling away from the pencil, Grissom looked upon Catherine with a angst-y expression. "Nothing." Was his pathetic answer that came out weakly, as he slowly moved his focus back down to the desk. "Nothing!" Catherine asked heatedly, bending slightly forward in her chair. But he simply looked shamefully down at his desk, as he fiddled with the pencil. Sara wouldn't come back to him, even if he did send her a plant...

After minutes of utter silence between the two, Catherine finally pipped up. "You have to get her back." She ordered firmly, leaning back into the chair, half-expecting him to look up at her with an amazingly puzzled look. "Why? I'll only make things worse." He responded, slightly heatedly, looking back up at her.

"Why!" She repeated, becoming rather annoyed now. "Someone in your family must have been blind..." She stated simply, shaking her head in disapproval. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, looking at her sharply. "They've obviously passed it on to you! She's loved you since day one, and you've been to job obsessed to see that!" Catherine's words were reduced to a whisper, seeing as she was refraining from shouting at him. He froze at the news, maybe he had been blind. Simply regarding Sara as an object that would always be there for him. And discarding how she felt about certain things, because he was too afraid to face the truth.

"I have to go." He said quickly, jumping up from his seat and rushing out the door without another word to the blond. "That's what I thought..." She said in a half-amused way as she sunk into the chair with a small, proud smile on her face.

_iYou're not the only one who's made mistakes  
But they're the only thing that you can truly call your own_

_You're only human, you're allowed to make your share of mistakes  
You better believe there will be times in your life  
When you'll be feeling like a stumbling fool_

_It's alright, it's alright  
Though you feel your heart break  
You're only human, you're gonna have to deal with heartachei_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, I know it's an unreasonable short chapter, with a bit of ooc, but I just wanted something to tide you over before the ultra cool stuff happens...


End file.
